In a normal foot the musculature and bone alignment are evenly distributed, but painful bunions develop from bone and muscle imbalances that cause the big toe to move inwardly, and force the joint out of alignment.
In severe cases surgery to relieve this problem is indicated, but many, and particularly early cases of this disease can be treated by less drastic methods.
Thus attempts to relieve bunion pain have been made by using so-called bunion splints. Bunion splints of this type are shown, for example, on page 53 of the catalog of the Mayflower Podiatry Supply Co., Inc. One type of that splint permits valgus control with great toe flexion, and is primarily used when non-ambulatory exercise is indicated. Another type of that splint provides positive control for immediate post-operative immobilization. It permits adjustable lever action for lateral and dorsal plantar positioning. Relief of bunion pain has also been sought by means of a cross-over arch/ankle brace illustrated, for example, on page 52 of the aforesaid catalog. The relief of bunion pain is, however, only a secondary function of the cross-over arch/ankle brace.
The primary function of that one-piece elastic bandage is to provide control for the upper ankle joint, and to provide medial foot support for pes cavus or pes valgus, and alternatively, to provide support for ankle injuries.